


Oracle's notes on Tim's spreadsheet

by Petra



Series: Spreadsheet of love [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-10
Updated: 2006-12-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim wrote a spreadsheet regarding possible sexual partners. Elfwreck wrote Bruce's notes regarding Tim's thoughts on possible sexual partners. These are Babs' notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oracle's notes on Tim's spreadsheet

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in the day and forgotten till now.

Note on C. Cain: Uniform variant not available.

Note on K. El: TTK definite plus, personality extremely affable, beware Wonder Girl. Possibly also has predisposition to throwing Titans long distances with right incentive.

Note on B. Gordon: Mutual interest should be noted.

Edit 2 on B. G.: Omniscience only 'practically speaking'?

Note on D. Grayson (attached: shower030202.avi): Easier to seduce for certain parties than notes indicate

Note on C. Hawke (attached: watchtower111799.avi): Theoretical knowledge in this area is sufficient to get one through initial practical experience.

Note on R. Harper (attached: harper011800.avi): Well-endowed, but drools in his sleep.

Note on J. J'onnz: (attached: watchtower123101edited.avi)

Note on C. Lane Kent (attached: watchtower 071802.avi): Physical prowess has caused no problems with current 'extremely intimidating' partner.

Note 2 on C. L. K. (attached: bludhaven040800.avi, metropolis040900.avi): Monogamy not apparently an issue

Note on L. Lane Kent: Terror factor highly overestimated, or B. G. should be upgraded to match. ;)

Note on D. Lance (attached: clocktower100400.avi): Have asked, Ollie not currently a concern.

Note on L. Luthor.: C. L. K. would be greatly disappointed in you as well.

Note on Slo-bo: (attached: lobo092383.avi)

Note on A. Pennyworth.: Would also traumatize B. G.

Note on J. Todd: Excellent fighter. See Diana re: throwing people, however. (Also see 4th, 5th, and 6th .avi referenced under B. W. for elaboration on 'Other Considerations')

Note on B. Wayne (six files attached): Avoid intimate contact; note especially 01:54:34 in 3rd file

2nd edit on B. W.: Would simultaneously be little brother and step-father. Odds that D. G. would suffer total system melt-down much higher than stated.

3rd edit on B.W. - Note that committment index is highly underrated; second only to D. G. in desire for long-term affaires du coeur (though caution regarding persona of "playboy' is well-made and apropos, it does not negate this overriding concern)


End file.
